megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tesla Magnus
Tesla Magnus, known as in Japan, is the current operator of MagnetMan.EXE in the Mega Man Battle Network series. She obtained control of MagnetMan after her father Gauss Magnus was jailed for his actions in Gospel. Tesla joins Team ProtoMan after accidentally nearly killing Lan's friends on Oran Island, hoping her company would benefit from Nebula's demise. In spite of her father's incarceration, she appears to resent him for undisclosed reasons. Personality Tesla can be selfish and mean-spirited as evidenced in the mining scenario. She is also quite vain, as she is obsessed with looking young and reacts angrily to comments about her age. However, she does sincerely care for others, which is shown when MagnetMan is absorbed into the Dark Galaxy. In fact her main problem tends to be her lack of self-control when infuriated as she cannot focus on nothing else until she can take the stress out, which often means trouble for the rest. Since Nebula and her company problems are related to the cause of her stress, she more than happily joins the team in order to ease her life. Whenever not angry she is shown to be a well mannered person and even apologized for the trouble. She even teases MagnetMan. Game History Tesla was born 29 years before the present time, and likely born when Gauss was building his empire. After his father's arrest due to his acts of sabotage as a Gospel agent, she took control of both the company and MagnetMan. However since Gauss' arrest made things difficult for the company, she had to work very hard to the point she felt her "hair would fall out". This and not her father's arrest, was the main reason Tesla resented Lan and MegaMan as they had both indirectly caused severe stress for her during the following year. Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan She first appears in the Oran Island mine in the Team ProtoMan version of the game, where she's using mining machines to dig up Magnometal as a way of relieving stress after having a fight with a CEO. This however causes Lan's friends to fall down a pit caused by weakened floor structure. Lan breaks into the mine, but Tesla refuses to stop the machine, telling him to do it himself. Meanwhile, the mining machines are raining rocks on his friends. Lan manages to shut down the machines before his friends are buried. As the battle between MegaMan.EXE and MagnetMan helped her relieve stress she became significantly more cooperative and even had MagnetMan defend MegaMan from a trap on an electric lock. Seeing MagnetMan's strong defensive powers first hand, Lan requests her help in defeating Nebula. Since they have been trouble for her she joins team ProtoMan and takes part in the Liberation Mission against ShadeMan. With MagnetMan's defense the team is able to destroy the gun batteries protecting the area allowing them to proceed and defeat ShadeMan. When ProtoMan.EXE proposes they join the team, she accepts as Nebula had been the main source of problems for her and the company and by proxy the main cause of her massive stress. She teasingly requests MagnetMan to join, to which he does, officializing their membership. She later gives Lan an invitation to a party on a boat that she doesn't plan to attend. She is also affected by the Soul Servers planted by Nebula and fights Lan when he attempts to shut them down. Tesla later takes part in the strike against Nebula's base and teams up with Lan to open the first security door, but stays behind after losing MagnetMan. She and the rest of Team ProtoMan show up to support Lan, but are incapacitated by SoulNet. After Lan defeats Nebula Grey, Team ProtoMan disbands and they all go their separate ways. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Stream Tesla frees her father from prison and starts the Neo-WWW which causes various crimes. It gets worse for the Net Saviors when she obtains a Synchro Chip from Gauss, and hence gains the ability to Cross Fuse with MagnetMan. After Dark MegaMan takes her hostage and takes over the Neo-WWW, she joins the Cross Fusion team in fighting the Asteroid Navis and Duo.EXE. Rockman.EXE Beast She reappears with in ''Beast with the rest of the Cross Fusion Members to fend off the Zoanoroid's attack on the human world. ''Rockman.EXE Beast+'' She and Charlie Airstar appear in the last episode of the series. Gallery Tesla Magnus concept art.png|Concept art of Tesla Magnus. Tesla Magnus - Sketch.jpg|Tesla's sketch. Trivia *Tesla Magnus's first name may have been a reference to Nikola Tesla, a Russian immigrant to the United States who came up with a better way of conducting electricity than the official father of electricity, Thomas Edison, with the latter scamming him into Edison taking credit. Tesla's discovery was comparable to wifi. **She may also be named after the tesla unit of magnetic flux density, a physical quantity that is also measured in gauss. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetOps Category:Humans Category:WWW Category:Females